


L'amour narcissique

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Allen et Adam. Neah et Mana. Liés à un point au-delà du raisonnable. Parce qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, parce que, une fois rassemblés, ils formaient un « tout ».





	L'amour narcissique

Avec délicatesse, Allen attrapa le visage du Comte dans ses mains. Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air fou, l'exorciste s'approcha d'Adam.

« Tu comprends enfin, Mana ? »

Le Comte comprenait-il ce qu'il se passait ? Non. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était perdu. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Allen Walker, l'exorciste qui le détestait, qui lui parlait. C'était Neah. Neah D. Campbell.

Le Quatorzième.

Et s'il y avait une chose de sûre, c'était que Neah, à l'instar d'Allen, détestait le Comte. Tous deux avaient le même but : le tuer.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Adam tenta de résister à cette approche pour le moins inattendue et pourtant… pourtant il se sentait faible entre les mains de celui qu'il s'était juré de supprimer, avant même de savoir qu'il était le réceptacle du musicien.

Le visage d'Allen s'éclaira d'un beau sourire et le Comte ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Voilà exactement qui nous sommes, » déclara Allen, ou plutôt Neah, de sa même voix joyeuse. « Toi et moi, » poursuivit-il, « Neah et Mana… Tous les deux, nous formions jadis qu'une seule et même entité. Le Comte Millénaire. »

Puis il parla. Il parla du mensonge de celle qui s'était fait passer pour leur mère, rappelant que tous deux n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Qu'ils n'étaient que deux faces d'une même pièce, qu'ils n'étaient que deux parties qui devraient former un tout : le Comte Millénaire.

Adam restait immobile, incapable d'empêcher ses souvenirs de faire des allées et venues dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il se refusait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à celui qui, longtemps, il avait considéré plus que comme son frère : sa moitié. Désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais redevenir un « tout », il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule et unique solution : engloutir Neah.

Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dévoré.

Le Comte suffoquait. Les yeux écarquillés, paniqué, il ne pouvait se dégager de l'emprise de son double.

« Tu comprends, Mana !? » interrogea Neah. « Le Comte Millénaire n'était plus ce qu'il était, puisqu'il était devenu « nous deux ». Ces dix-sept années… Ce jour où tu m'as dévoré… As-tu vraiment… oublié !? »

Oublié ?

Qu'avait-il bien pu… oublier ? 

* * *

« Mana ? Mana ! Où es-tu ? »

Se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, Mana se cacha davantage. Il voyait, à quelques mètres de lui, sourire aux lèvres, Neah qui courait dans le grand jardin de la propriété Campbell. Jouer à cache-cache était leur jeu préféré, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils ne s'en lassaient jamais. Se chercher, se trouver, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Pourquoi changeraient-ils leurs habitudes ?

Soudain, le frère aux cheveux plus courts s'approcha de la cachette de Mana. Ce dernier, craignant de se faire découvrir aussi vite, roula sur le côté… pour tomber nez à nez avec un Neah hilare. La bouche grande ouverte, Mana se releva de justesse.

« Mais… tu savais que j'étais là ? Comment ? »

Son frère jumeau rit. Il lui attrapa l'une de ses longues mèches brunes avant de la replacer derrière son oreille.

« Tes cheveux dépassaient, » fit-il remarquer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Oh, » fit Mana, déçu. « Je devrais les couper…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu les coupes, Mère ne parviendra plus à nous différencier ! »

Mana rit. Il savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison.

« Dommage, » fit-il en se rapprochant davantage de l'autre garçon.

L'air coquin, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Nous pourrions lui faire de bonnes blagues…, souffla-t-il en se reculant.

-Elle va finir folle ! »

Folle. Justement, Katerina Campbell ne serait-elle pas déjà folle ? Avoir deux enfants tels Mana et Neah ne devait pas l'arranger… mais ils s'en sortaient très bien, tous les trois. Et même si les deux jumeaux entretenaient une relation qui aurait facilement été condamnable, une relation qu’ils ne comprenaient pas, qui allaient bien au-delà de l’inceste, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de problèmes. Ils aimaient leur vie, aux côtés de leur mère. Ils adoraient cette existence ponctuée de jeux, de joie, de rires, de fêtes… et d'amour ?

« Mana ? Neah ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Les deux frères se sourirent. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leur mère qui les accueillit les bras grands ouverts, heureuse.

Ils étaient bien, tous les trois, ensemble. Alors même qu'ils ignoraient n'être en réalité que deux : Katerina et deux garçons qui ne faisaient qu'un.

Une mère adoptive et un Comte divisé.

Ignorants, ils l'étaient jusqu'au bout, ne sachant pas que, un jour, Mana dévorerait sa moitié.

Mais cela, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.


End file.
